


Second Verse, Not Quite The Same

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Cars, Challenge Response, Community: dsc6dsnippets, Developing Relationship, F/M, Love, Marriage, POV Third Person Limited, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Vecchio and Stella Kowalski reach an understanding. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Verse, Not Quite The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Do-Over challenge (Amnesty edition) at [fan-flashworks](http://fanflashworks.livejournal.com) and the prompt "passenger" at [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com)

By the end of his third date with Stella Kowalski, Ray’s wondering if it’s too soon to propose to her.  Well, obviously it’s too soon.  He knows that; he’s not actually an idiot.  But it’s getting harder and harder to keep from blurting the words out anyway.

He holds the door of the Riv open for her, but she doesn’t get in, she just stands there frowning at the car.

“What’s the matter?” he asks.

“You’re into classic cars,” she says.

“Yeah,” he admits cautiously, because it’s not like it’s a state secret, but what’s he supposed to do if it turns out she was bitten by a convertible when she was a kid or something?

She runs her hand over the roof of the car.

“When I got divorced, I made myself a promise.  I can’t marry someone who can’t do his own laundry.  Or someone who breaks things when he can’t figure out what to say.  Or someone who assumes driving is automatically his job.”

“I promise you, I have never punched a wall in my life and I’m not planning to start.”

Which he would have thought was the important item on that list, but Stella just nods like yeah, she figured that already, and looks at him over the door of the Riv.

“I am an expert laundry-doer,” he assures her.

She’s no dummy.  That’s right up there at the top of the list of reasons why he loves her.

Ray swallows, remembering Angie pulling away from his touch.

_Can’t we both have the same dreams?_

_Maybe like never now.  Like maybe not-in-your-lifetime-now._

“Did you just say _marry?_ ”  His voice squeaks.

She nods, still looking him straight in the eyes.

“I’ll get one made for you,” he whispers, handing her his key.  



End file.
